edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineering Lab
General Information The Engineering Lab increases turret system performance by enabling equippable parts. Collect, upgrade and equip parts to enhance defense tactics. Upgrade to unlock more turret slots. Once you have built your Engineering Lab, you will find that level 1 modification parts will begin to drop in the Defense Simulator. At this time, this is the only way to obtain these items. Engineeringlab 1.png|Level 1 Engineeringlab 2.png|Level 2 to 4 Engineeringlab 3.png|Level 5 to 7 Engineeringlab 4.png|Level 8 to 9 Engineeringlab 5.png|Level 10 to 13 Building Stats *Note: Level 10 and above building upgrades require 1 Cerulean Core. Engineering Lab Parts Parts come in two different kinds; *Common Parts *Rare Parts Only a single Modification Part can be applied to each type of Defensive Building (that allows modification) so choose the best Part of the highest level. When you get lots of Parts click on the "X" next to "Common Parts" to reduce the clutter and show only the best stuff (and the broken Parts). Common Parts increase a single attribute of a kind of turret. All of them have the prefix "basic". *Explosive ammo, which increase/grant splash radius; *Armors, which increase turret health; *Piercing ammo, which increase damage dealt; *Scopes, which increase turret range; *Coolants, which increase turret rate of fire; *Dual barrels, which increase number of targets hit (UNCONFIRMED); *??? <-something related to "concussion effect", name unknown. Rare Parts are a combination of two different Common Parts, granting both bonuses. Note: some Rare Parts have different names, but grant the same bonuses. I.e. "Ferocious Explosive Ammo" and "Radial Piercing Ammo" both grants Damage and Splash Radius bonus. Upgrading All Parts start at level 1, but can be upgraded. Rare Parts and Common Parts will upgrade attributes in the same exact way. I.e. Explosive Ammo and Ferocious Explosive Ammo will both upgrade their Splash Radius from 30 to 35 at level 2. All upgrades cost a small amount of resources, the kind of which depending on the Part itself. Three items related to Parts can be used for easier upgrades, they are the: * "Break Protection": "Software Backup": Prevents breaking a Part during the upgrade process. (2 Plat.) * "20x Chance Increase": "Manufacturer's Patch": Prevents breaking a Part and increases the chance of a successful upgrade. (10 Plat.) * "60x Chance Increase": "Modder's Patch": Prevents breaking a Part and greatly increases the chance of a successful upgrade. (28 Plat.) These Items can be bought in store for 2/10/28 and won from Zoot's Loot. Every upgrade has a chance at failing, rendering the part broken, unusable and detaching it from whichever Defensive Building it had been applied to. The failing chance increases with the Part's level. When the "Upgrade Chance" shows two "Bars" then you might need to try for 1/2 an hour to successfully upgrade. With four "Bars" you likely only need to try 4-12 times in order to successfully upgrade. Simply keep repairing and attempting to upgrade until you succeed (or give up after repairing). Broken Parts can be repaired freely, the only cost being time to wait. Waiting time also increases with the Part's level. You can do as many Upgrades as you want, simultaneously, but the chances are that most of the "Upgrades" will simply result in broken Parts. You can only do one Repair at a time (unless you pay, which is still one at a time, but it is instant), so it may take a while to fix everything. Non-pay Players should not have too much trouble accumulating a few dozen Parts and leveling them up to Level 3 in less time than it takes to Upgrade the Engineering Lab to L7 (several hours). Rare Parts seem to be upgradable from L1 to L2 easier than other Upgrades (or am I just lucky?). (Also I have no idea how to make a decent table. So please, someone fix the horror that I made. Values are correct as of 29/08/2012) ReveX (talk) 01:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC)ReveX The 'new style' of Table is OK. We appreciate the effort. Please everyone wait patiently and we will fix everything in a few days. Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Buildings Category:Combat